Unfulfilled Hearts
by ANgel GIrl232
Summary: The mug slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, breaking on contact. With every word she read her eyes widened and her complexion paled. One thought resounded in Peyton's head. "This is not happening."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The mug slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, breaking on contact. With every word she read her eyes widened and her complexion paled. One thought resounded in Peyton's head. "This is not happening."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show One Tree Hill or its characters.

* * *

Peyton stumbled her way out of the bedroom of her Los Angeles apartment as an aroma of coffee filled the air. Still groggy she ran her hands through her disheveled bed hair, a small yawn escaping her lips.

Making her way to the kitchen she tied her bathrobe up, silently thanking whoever invented programmable coffee pots. It sure made things easier; she _was_ not a morning person.

She searched through the cupboards; grabbing a favorite mug of hers, she poured the hot liquid into it. After adding sugar and cream Peyton turned around and leaned back against the counter taking a sip.

Her eyes closed for a few seconds, and she sighed softly waiting for the caffeine to take effect. A second cup and twenty minutes later she was finally awake and some what ready to start her day.

Averting her gaze to the living room she caught the blinking red light of the answering machine. It was then that she remembered after getting home last night, she hadn't bothered to check her messages. Between work and being dragged around by friends, she had been busy.

The mug still in hand she slowly made her way into the living room and pressed the button on the machine; waiting for beep sound to pass.

"_Hey P. Sawyer it's me, just checking to see how you're doing. So I know you're still probably out, but its eastern time here and I need my beauty sleep"_ Brooke's voice sounded nervous and Peyton looked at the machine confused as she continued to speak.

"_Any way, I was wondering if you had checked your mail uh… call me when you do bye."_

"Check my mail," she mouthed to herself frowning as she waited for the next message to play.

"_Hi Peyton it us Nathan and Haley"_ There was scoffing in the background that was coming from Haley.

"_What?"_

"_Nathan I'm sure she knows our voices by now, you don't have to say all that," she pointed out._

She was pretty sure that Nathan was rolling his eyes after that comment.

"_As I was saying-"he started his tone annoyed_.

_"You weren't saying anything just introducing us."_

"_If you'd let me finish."_

Peyton laughed at the couple's childish antics; she missed Tree Hill, she missed her friends, and she missed- _no _she would not go there.

"_Fine I won't say anything. Go… speak" she demanded._

"_We just wanted to know if you were alright umm call us soon will you? By the way, have you gotten any interesting mail lately- ow, Haley!"_

"_You were supposed to be subtle! That's not subtle,"_ _she hissed attempting to whisper._

"_Yeah because elbowing me in the stomach and yelling into the phone where Peyton can hear is helping so much," he muttered sarcastically. "Besides she's going to find out eventually."_

"_What are you guys doing,"_ There was another voice in the background and Peyton's heart stopped. "Lucas" the name slipped off her lips before she could stop it.

"_Uh nothing"_ _they declared in unison_. The message ended instantly after that.

"That was extremely weird" she thought still perplexed. What the heck was going on, that was the second time someone had mentioned her mail. Had one of her friends sent her something? If that was the case then why hadn't they divulged more? Why had they been so cryptic?

Going over to the couch she sat down, diving toward the stack of letters that resided on the coffee table. She sorted through them after putting her cup down.

"Bill, bill, bill" she muttered bored tossing them aside until she came across a creamed color envelope. Not bothering to find out who had sent it, she neatly tore it open, pulling out a piece of paper and medium size card.

Barely giving it a second glance she picked up her coffee again; holding the mug to her lips she gave the letter her full attention.

The mug slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, breaking on contact. With every word she read her eyes widened and her complexion paled. One thought resounded in Peyton's head. "This is not happening."

Oh but it was and poof was staring her right in the face on light lavender paper.

_You are formally invited_

_to the wedding celebration of _

_Leah Winthrop_

_&_

_Lucas Scott, _

Lucas was getting _married_, her ex was getting married, and that absolutely sucked.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I figured I owed you guys a story since I'm still re editing and making changes to my other ones. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ava Sanders sauntered up the steps of the apartment building, her arms wrapped tightly around a grocery bag. An hour ago she had received a phone call from Peyton; who had said in an indignant tone that it was an emergency, and she needed her. This resulted in her reluctantly leaving her lunch late with her latest eye candy. Sacrifices had to be made, she supposed. _Why_ today of all days though, she didn't know.

"This better be important," she muttered briskly as she arrived outside Peyton's apartment.

"She called you too? Then it must be bad" a voice she recognized said from behind her.

Ava inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes as she turned around to face a guy who was around six foot one. He had chocolate colored hair that was spiked up and dark green eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Craig?"

He swallowed nervously before quickly gaining his composure. Ava could be scary when she wanted to be. "I don't know maybe it means that when it comes to comforting someone you only make things worse. Oh and we can't forget that you're completely and utterly selfish! So Peyton must be desperate."

She scoffed bitterly. "I am not _selfish_," she hissed.

Craig snorted amused.

"Okay if I'm _so_ selfish then why did I leave my lunch date with Jonathan? I also stop by the grocery store for her."

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, you did a couple of nice things today. What do you want a pat on the back? I bet you didn't even like him that much" he pointed out.

"Whatever" she retorted, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to go in and _comfort_ my friend!"

Craig smirked slyly. "Good luck with that."

"Ha, luck I don't need it," she shoved the grocery bag into his arms and proceeded to dig in her purse for the key.

When she found it Ava moved closer to the door. "Hey, do you hear something," she asked, slipping the key into the lock.

"Hear what?"

"Put you ear against the door."

"Why? You'll just open the door as soon as I put my ear there, and I'll fall on the living room floor."

Ava sighed. "Must you be so suspicious? I'm not going to do anything, at least not today any ways." She folded her arms.

"Just open the door!" He shifted the bag in his arms a little.

"Fine." She turned the apartment key and then the knob, pulling the door open. The two found Peyton dressed in sweats and sitting on a bar stool in her kitchen drawing as music reverberated from the stereo in the living room.

"Peyton, are you okay" Ava asked as she closed the door after Craig had come in.

Peyton studied her drawing of Lucas; he was getting married and at the alter facing his bride whose was wearing a long wedding dress her face was covered by the veil. The sketch was titled _Death of a Dream_. Sighing she threw her pencil down. "Yeah I'm fine for a girl whose ex is not only getting married, but invited her to the wedding. Did you bring what I asked?"

"Lucas is getting married" he thought. "I'm sorry Peyton" Craig gave her a sympathetic look as he handed her the bag. He remembered how important Lucas was to her- _still_ is.

"Thanks Craig."

"Oh you poor thing" Ava declared as she rushed over to her and wrapped in a hug. "I know this is hard, but it's been two years."

Peyton pulled away and glared at her while placing the grocery bag on the counter. Craig looked on incredulously and mumbled something along the lines of idiot, and I was right.

She quickly retreated. "Not that there's anything wrong with that- I'm shutting up now" she said nervously.

Peyton shook her head. "No, on some level you're right. I was just being naïve. You know believing that someday we'd get back together despite the fact that we haven't seen or talk to each other in two years. It was all very stupid of me," she bit hard on her bottom lip. "I just thought" she trailed off, flashing back to an old memory.

"_Hey, nice shot" she called towards him placing her hands on her hips._

"_Nice legs, a little chickety" Lucas said smirking._

_Peyton laughed and hugged him. After a few seconds she pulled away and smiled. "Well I'll be seeing you" smiling, she turned and walked off._

"_Hey Peyton" he called after her._

_She faced him again._

"_It's you," he declared as he walked toward her._

"_What" a confused expression had come across her face._

"_When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Peyton."_

_Her eyes widened in shock and she smiled, laughing softly as he stroked the side of her cheek until they kissed._

"How quickly things change" she thought bitterly, reaching into the bag she pulled out a huge carton of ice cream, cookie mix, cherries, and chocolate fudge sauce. "You got chocolate chip" she said referring to the cookie mix.

"Yeah, what's wrong" Ava asked.

"_I kind of like your smile."_

"_Ooh" she remarked._

"_No happy looks good on you."_

"_Yeah?"_

'_Uh huh" Lucas said as he nodded._

"_I feel like I'm living in an air supply song."_

"_Oh you know if we're going to go 80s I'm more of a Van Halen fan," he laughed._

_She placed a hand on his knee. "I was just...Everything's better now, you know. Pinks are pinker and blues are bluer and even my favorite foods taste yummier," she moved on to playing with the strings on his jacket. _

"_Yummier" he asked amused._

"_Yummier" she declared. What's your favorite food?"_

"_Chocolate chip cookie."_

"_I'll tell you what; they probably taste so much better."_

"_Well if anyone can make a chocolate chip cookie taste better I'm sure it's you."_

"_See you are so feeling the love," she said enthusiastically._

"_I'll share anything for a cookie."_

Peyton tossed the box down, frowning. "I wanted oatmeal cookies, and I remember specifically asking for that," she snapped.

It occurred to Ava then why she was upset. "Oh, I am so sorry."

She rubbed her temple. "It's fine I shouldn't have asked you to go to the grocery store any way, I'll go get your money. I need to make a phone call first though."

Ava buried her face in her hands as Peyton walked down the hallway, heading toward her room. "Craig, you're right I am bad at comforting people."

"You're also insensitive, but yeah I told you so."

Peyton berated herself as she sat on the bed and reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand. Getting upset over something as silly as cookies was dumb but the day had started out bad, and she had a right to be angry. Exasperated she dialed Brooke's number on the phone.

"_Hello."_

"Brooke it's me hold on. I want to have this conservation only, once so I'm going to call Nathan and Haley too." She dialed their home number, groaning as it rang a couple of times.

"_Hey Peyton."_

"Nathan, get Haley on the phone also. We need to talk." She waited a few minutes until Haley was on the line and ready to start their three way phone call.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she spoke. "If you're wondering I checked my mail and _yes_ Nate there was something interesting in it," she hissed scathingly.

"_P. Sawyer." _

"_Peyton" Nathan and Haley cried in unison._

"Don't you dare P. Sawyer me" she yelled. "How could you guys keep something this important from me? Especially, when you know that I still have feelings for Lucas!

"_Well if you want to get technical we did tell you, just not everything."_

"You are treading on thin ice Brooke Penelope Davis."

"_See this is why we didn't tell you. We know you're still in love with, Lucas and because you found out about the wedding, you're upset. We were trying to-"Haley was cut off by Nathan. _

"_Soften the blow."_

"It would have been nice to hear the news from friends and just so you know you it didn't soften the blow. I was drinking coffee while reading the invitation, and I was so horrified that I dropped my cup; it shattered and some coffee got spilled on my foot. It's a littled burned."

"_That wouldn't have happened if you had a rug under your coffee table."_

"_Haley" Nathan and Brooke reprimanded. _

"_I'm just saying" she said sheepishly._

"Moving on can someone please tell why Lucas invited me to his wedding? I mean his has to know that this is very stupid of him. Invite the ex to the wedding that's real smart."

"_I'm an ex of his too."_

"You know why- it's different...and besides you two got closure and have been really good friends for some time now. Whereas I haven't spoken to him in two years! What's Luke's deal? Is this his way of rubbing it in that he's moved on?"

"_No" Brooke said._

"_Of course not" Haley murmured._

"_That's not his reason."_

"Then why? No good is going to come from this," she positioned herself more comfortably on the bed. "He has to know that, you guys too."

"_He misses your friendship" Nathan said_.

"So. What does he expect? Tell me Nathan, does he believe that I'm going to show up at his wedding and we'll become chummy again along with his wife. I can't do that. I won't do that," she spoke firmly.

"_What are you going to do?" Brooke tapped her pen on the table as she waited for an answer._

"I don't know" she answered truthfully. This was all so draining and complicated.

"_I'm sorry to cut this short but Haley and I, are having company over; we have to go."_

Goodbyes were said and Peyton was only left with Brooke. "Hey I know the chances of this are slim but is Lucas going out of town anytime soon?"

"_Why?" _

"I think I need to come back to Tree Hill, and it'd be perfect if Lucas wasn't there when I visit. So is he leaving anytime soon?"

"_I like Leah as much as the next person but this wedding is a mistake. The sooner she and Luke realized the better off, they'll be," she thought. If everything went as plan, she wouldn't have to do a thing; just leave it all up to, Lucas and Peyton. "I sorry Peyton, you'll forgive me for this later," she thought._

"_As a matter of fact he is," she said smiling impishly._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for the awesome reviews you gave me last chapter, I hope you like this one too. Please tell me which part you like the most. In future chapters I will try to switch between Peyton and Lucas pov's. Oh speaking of Lucas he will be in the next chapter. Brooke will come to realize that her plan isn't so full proof and Lucas will run into to Peyton. Well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing her hands in her lap Peyton fidgeted in the seat on the plane. For the first time in years, she was visiting Tree Hill. This was a very good thing. If that was the case where was the excitement, the anxiousness? Instead of being happy to be going home, she was a bundle of nerves despite Brooke's assurance that she would have a Lucas free visit.

"This is all Ava's fault," she concluded. As much as she loved the girl she couldn't deny the truth. Her friend's tendency to be blunt or as some would say insensitive ("cough" Craig) was causing all her insecurities about the trip. When she had first decided to go back, Peyton had been confident about it. Even more so when she heard Lucas wasn't going to be there. Then Ava opened her big mouth, which resulted in everything crashing down, and with that came a number of doubts. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts drift to the conversation a week ago that had started it all.

_Her phone call with Brooke had long ended and Peyton stood back in the kitchen surrounded by her two friends. The smell of chocolate chips swept over the room much to her dismay as she dug her spoon into a bowl of cookies & cream ice cream. _

_"You're doing what now" Ava asked as she choked on a cookie baffled by Peyton news. _

_She licked the spoon. "You heard me; I'm going to Tree Hill." _

_"Why" she wondered mystified. It didn't make sense that she would want to go to Tree Hill. There, possibly run into Lucas who in turn would be flaunting his fiancée around town. It would only hurt Peyton even more if she witnessed that. "Wait" she abruptly shouted as she assumed something. "Are you going to stop the wedding because if you are I have this sexy outfit and a pair of handcuffs-" _

_"Ava" Craig spoke from the couch annoyed as he drunk his milk, changing the channels on the television with the remote control. "Not an hour ago we had this talk about you thinking before you speak and for the record Peyton's not going to try and win him back." _

_"Well I beg to differ" she hissed, crossing her legs as she sat on the bar stool. _

_"Same here" he retorted, muting the TV and glaring back at Ava. _

_"You guys" Peyton yelled interrupting them as she dropped her spoon. "Please refrain from making decisions for me! Oh and please let me make this perfectly clear I'm not going back to stop the wedding." _

_"Ha" he said as a smug smiled appeared on his face. _

_Ignoring Craig's juvenile behavior she furrowed her brow. "Okay earlier you made it known that you're still in love with Lucas, and I just assumed" she trailed off turning to her. Can you tell me why you're going then?" _

_Sighing she walked over to the sink carrying her bowl. "I want answers, and I sure as hell need to figure out what I'm going to do about this wedding!" At that very moment she wished she could hate Lucas for putting her in this unnerving position. _

_"You don't need to go back to do that. You can do it here! She declared putting her elbows on the counter. _

_She rinsed the bowl out with soap and water setting it aside. "Actually I can't. I need to deal with this in my own way so if going to my home town is the practical solution for me, then so be it." _

_Her head snapped up. "But what about-" _

_"If you're worrying about Lucas, he's not a factor (; even though he is the reason I'm currently going through a crisis). He's going back to New York tomorrow, and I'm not staying in Tree Hill that long, just a week or two." _

_"So!" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Look, Ava you need to cool it. Peyton can do whatever she wants to" spoke Craig, he had suspiciously quite up until that point. _

_"Butt out Craig!" She slowly clasped her hands. "Peyton please just listen me. It doesn't matter if Lucas is there or not. You're still going to hear about him and his fiancée. Not to mention you're going to be around people who've been practically involved in his everyday life. Do you want to go there and end up hearing about how happy he is? That's a risk you're going to be setting yourself up for if you go." _

_A sour expression formed on her face as she absorbed Ava's words. _

_"You want answers, well those are questions you going to have to ask. Lucas may be out of sight, but he's not out of mind; you're proving that. As of right now you're playing with a lit match and sweetie even though their small they still burn. _

* * *

Peyton stood outside the huge two story house with her luggage in tow. After her flight had landed, she collected her things, taking a cab straight to Brooke's place. 

"Peyton" she squealed upon opening the door.

Before she knew she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Brooke" she managed to get out in a hoarse voice. "Can't… breathe."

"Sorry" she murmured sheepishly as she pulled away and looked Peyton over. "It's just that I haven't seen you in months. When did you change your hair," she gasped in disbelief.

"Ava was adamant about me doing something to my hair months ago for this date I had and this is what I did," she replied running a hand through it.

"It's nice," she took a duffle bag out of Peyton's hold, leading her into the foyer. Brooke generously helped with the remainder of luggage struggling with it a little. "Darker than season four Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes and assisted. "I'm sorry I didn't realize we were apart of a television show."

"If we were, consider the storylines with our lives," she closed the front door with her foot. "P. Sawyer what in the world is in this bag?"

She shook her head. "It's just art supplies, I still have to work while I'm here, you know. Now getting back on topic, where do you come up with these things?"

"Oh come on when you really think about it our lives were like a show with all the drama and hair changes. Junior year was when it all started senior year; where it ended because we all went, separate ways of course. Until four years later, we reunite in this drama filled home town of ours.

"I wonder about you sometimes" she dropped the bags over in a corner.

"Hush you" Brooke replied shaking a finger at her.

Smirking she glanced around, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "So what were you doing before I got here?"

"I'm babysitting Jamie while Haley's working. He's out in the back playing with Goldilocks," she said referring to the maltipoo puppy she had recently gotten.

"Really I haven't seen him in a while I should go say hi and then take my things upstairs. Where is the guest room?"

"Upstairs to your rights and two doors down."

"Hey, do you mind if we go out later?"

Brooke's eyes widened and she struggled to keep a nonchalant tone. "You want to go out?"

She crinkled her nose in confusion. "Duh of course I do. I haven't been back in two years."

"I just figured you wanted to stay in and talk about you know who."

Peyton groaned at the thought. "We have plenty of time to do that, I just want to remain in denial a little longer. I want to see our friends-",

"I can invite them over, and you know Nathan and Haley are going to be here soon to pick Jamie up-",

"I want to visit our old hang outs," she finished wondering about Brooke's odd behavior. "I think there's no reason not to, especially since I'm not going to run into Lucas. Thank goodness for small miracles."

"Yeah small miracles" she mumbled nervously, watching as Peyton made her way into the direction of the backyard.

After a few minutes of incisive pacing Brooke found herself in the kitchen thinking about the flaw in her so called plan. How could she believe that Peyton would want to spend her whole vacation cooped up in the house? As soon Peyton found she lied, she would go back to Los Angeles. She hadn't thought this plan all the way through obviously.

Maybe she could call Lucas up and get his schedule for this week and the next, and avoid those spots. Nah, that wouldn't work either.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered banging her head against the kitchen table.

"Aunt Brooke what are you doing" James asked as he walked into the room with Goldilocks behind him.

"Nothing Jamie this is just a coping mechanism for me." She said in an overly perky voice. "Where's Peyton?"

He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a juice box from the refrigerator. "Upstairs" he said observing her. "What did you do?"

"Okay I didn't do anything," she declared. Under the four year old boy's gaze she broke. "So, maybe I told a little white to Peyton without thinking of the consequences and now it's about to blow up in my face."

"Oh" he said taking a sip of the juice. "Good luck with that."

"What? No help or words of advice?"

"I'm four" she gave a begging look and he sighed. "Take responsibility for your actions," he said cheekily walking back outside.

Brooke groaned until she was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the door. "How can things get any worse," she muttered annoyed.

Opening the door she frowned at the sight she saw; Lucas and Leah. "What wonderful timing" she thought sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here" she forced a smile.

"We just wanted to ask you something" Lucas piped up as he held Leah's hand.

"You could have used the phone," she snapped.

"Brooke" Lucas reprimanded baffled by her attitude.

She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry Brooke it was my idea to come over, but don't worry this will only take a minute" Leah replied tucking her short black behind her ear. "Besides we have other plans to attend to" she remarked grinning up at Lucas.

Biting her lip she reluctantly led them into the house glancing every once and a while up the stairs. "Okay what do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me plan the wedding since my mother's still in Italy for another two weeks and my older sister is still on her trip about how she should be getting married first. You have been a really good friend to me, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me out along with Haley of course."

"Uh" she started glancing back and forth in between a nodding Lucas and a pleading Leah. "This day is just getting better and better," she thought bitterly.

"Brooke I am in love with your house and hey who's at the-" The words died on Peyton lips as she walked into the foyer a glass in hand. Stunned she inaudibly gasped as all she heard was glass breaking yet again. "Damn it," she thought as she gaped at him, "another week another broken cup."

"Lucas."

"Peyton?"

* * *

Author's Note: A late Merry Christmas and happy New Years! I hope you guys aren't too upset about Peyton's decision of not trying to win Lucas back. I can't really see her as manipulative and she's the type of person that wants Lucas to be happy even if isn't with her. But don't fret things will change after the next few chapters or so. Also for those of you who are readers of my other story please let know which story you'd like me to update the most and I'll work on it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everybody, sorry for the wait I had this awful cold and _was_ not in the mood to write with all the coughing and sneezing…(lol) I think you get my point.

* * *

"Peyton" his body stiffened as he glanced at his past incredulously. If someone had told him earlier today that he would run into _her _there's no way in world he would have believed them. Since their breakup any kind of relationship between the curly haired blonde and himself had been non existent.

He remembered that point in his life vividly; the months after it all went down; he spent them bitter and wallowing in self pity. Thinking back he wondered where it all went wrong and _now_ how they could fix it; their _friendship _he mentally added.

This had all started when he had been going over the wedding invitation list with Leah; she asked him who he wanted on the list besides his mom, Lily, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. And Lucas, no matter what he tried couldn't get her name out of his head. That's when the memories started to surface.

_"I would never cut you out of my life Peyton." _

Guilt trailed not too far behind. Sure they had been talking about Brooke due to the lie Psycho Derek had planted, when he said that but he meant always. Ironic how later down the road he did just that.

Lucas continued to stare at her taking in the changes of her appearance as his thoughts ran a mile a minute. Peyton had yet to avert her gaze so he figured she was doing the same. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity though it was probably only a few seconds until Brooke's voice broke through their revere.

"I'll go get the broom and dustpan to clean up this glass" Brooke said wanting nothing more then to get out the room and avoid facing her best friend's wrath.

Peyton turned at shot an icy glare in the brunette's direction. "Yeah sorry about that can't seem to stop dropping things lately. So why don't you go do that" she said dryly, wondering what possessed Brooke to lie to her.

Lucas looked on at the two confused wondering what Brooke had done to deserve Peyton's hostility when just a minute ago she had been happy and praising the house.

"I will" Brooke replied sheepishly as she walked to the kitchen. Hopefully after the blonde cooled down she would forgive and forget. Nah that wasn't likely to happen.

Watching Brooke leave the room he turned back to Peyton. This was awkward. "So… how have you been" he asked not wanting them to revert back to an unnerving silence.

She pursed her lips momentarily before answering him. "Good" she remarked in fake enthusiasm. "You?"

"Good" clearing his throat he gently threw arm over woman standing next him, pulling her close. "Umm Peyton this is Leah" he said forgetting to add the fiancée part.

"Nice to meet you" she held her out and shook Peyton's, smiling softly. "I've heard a lot about you."

_"Can't say the same for you"_ she thought scornfully. "Only good things I hope."

"Yeah-"she started but was cut off by Brooke rushing in with the broom, dustpan, and a small trash can.

"I'm back" she declared. If she was lucky things wouldn't be as tense as they were before.

"We can see that Brooke" Peyton's tone was clipped and didn't go unnoticed by Lucas and Leah.

Handing her the broom and the dustpan she placed the trash can on the floor. "I'm sorry okay. Just please stop looking at me like that" she pleaded bracing herself.

Peyton folded her arms and tilted her head at Brooke glaring harder then before.

Seeing as how Peyton wasn't going to be very forgiving she slowly backed away. "You know what; I think I hear Jamie calling me."

"Coward" she muttered under breath as she caught Lucas's quizzical gaze.

"What was that all about?"

She squatted down to the floor and began tossing the big pieces of broken glass that was drenched in water into the trash. "Nothing Lucas, Brooke just lied to me about something earlier and I find humor in seeing her sweat" she lied. The less he knew the better.

"Oh" he said inaudibly. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but if she was it sort of explained Brooke's behavior when she greeted them at the door.

"Yeah" she sighed as if she heard him. It was weird how they still had their connection after all this time of not seeing each other. She wasn't even looking at him. But she had known what he was going to say. He hadn't even said it out loud. His words had been true, it was always going to be there. "Hey Brooke when you get through hiding can you bring me a mop" she yelled.

"I don't think you should be picking that up like that" he said pointing to shards of glass in her hand. "You need gloves."

She rolled her eyes. It was apparent that his protective nature hadn't left, even over the littlest things. "It's fine, so please don't worry your pretty little- damn" she swore. A small piece had imbedded its way into the palm of her hand. He had _obviously_ jinxed her.

"You were saying" he smirked.

"Lucas" Leah berated slapping his arm. "Don't tease her." She removed her black purse from her shoulder and searched in it fervently. "Aha found it" she pulled out a first aid, popped it opened, and pulled out some tweezers. "I am such a klutz so I have this habit carrying around first aid kits. But it does come in handy."

Peyton smiled genuinely as she got up from the floor. The last thing she wanted to do was like this girl but she seemed _so_ nice and they hadn't even talked to each other that long. "Thanks" she accepted the kit and the tweezers.

"Don't worry about it's not a problem" her cell phone began to ring and she checked caller id. "Gosh we keep getting cut off" she joked before answering it. "Hey Sheryl" she paced away from Lucas and Peyton.

_"No, I do not want tulips at Lucas's and mine's wedding.Okay, Sheryl calm I'm not mad it's just that we've had this conversation before." _They listened to her talk until she got too far away.

"I guess congratulations are in order then" she said keeping her eyes on her hand as she tried to pry the glass out.

"Thanks" he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"You're welcome" her greens eyes met his blues ones for just a second then she went back to the task at hand.

"Did you already know… about the wedding I mean?"

"Uh yeah, I got the invitation a week ago" she forced herself not to think about how she felt that day.

He nodded. "I figured you did."

"Why is that" she asked curtly. Her eyes flickered and she dared him to say the reason he figured she knew about the wedding was that she came back months before it.

Taken back he furrowed his brow. "One; you didn't seem surprise by what Leah said, two; the invitation was sent out a while ago, and three; I caught the end of Nathan and Haley leaving you a message.

Her eyes softened and she felt stupid for thinking that. "Sorry, if I'm a bitch to you any more today you can thank my jet lag." Peyton paused and considered something. "Wait if you were sure that I already knew why did you ask?"

Shrugging Lucas spoke. "I don't know to start a conversation…you have to admit that this is awkward."

She nodded and sighed exasperated. "God I can't do this" she hissed frustrated.

"Is it really that hard to talk to me" had asked hurt.

Peyton scoffed. "Ego much; I'm talking about my hand I can't get this glass out. I'm not a lefty" she whined.

Lucas looked at her amused then apologized. "Sorry."

"It's fine, let's just drop it."

They were both antsy and jumping to conclusions only seemed to worsen things. But hey nobody ever said that talking to your ex was easy _or_ fun.

"Here let me help" Lucas grabbed a hold of hand and took the tweezers. He gingerly pulled the glass out discarding it. Slowly he ran his thumb over her palm where a small cut remained. "There."

Shivering at his touch she snatched her hand away. "I should go get that mop."

She started to leave but he called her back. "So this is how it's going be huh? I thought we were better than that" he murmured indignantly.

She laughed bitterly. " You haven't seen me in two years and you're just now saying this. You- _no_ we were wrong okay, just plain wrong about a lot of _things_! There's no, ifs or buts about it. I see that now" she inhaled, struggling to keep her composure. "I think it's time you did the same."

She left the foyer and this time he didn't stop her.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me with your thoughts! So I saw Tuesday's episode and now I'm wondering how come Haley didn't get a lucky bamboo too. I could have sworn she just started teaching. Hmm how weird. 


End file.
